


out here tryin’ to see my homecomin’

by merryghoul



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Black Panther (2018), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Back Together, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: T’Challa wanted to train someone to be the Black Panther in case something happened to him.  Okoye recommended someone she worked closely with when they were both members of the Dora Milaje—Nakia.





	out here tryin’ to see my homecomin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

> Title from a lyric in the Jorjia Smith song “I Am” from the _Black Panther_ soundtrack.

Nakia looked out into the cockpit of the Royal Talon Flyer, watching the Golden City move closer into view. Okoye didn’t want to be disturbed while she was piloting the Royal Talon Flyer back to Wakanda, but Okoye didn’t mind people close to the cockpit. Even though Nakia couldn’t touch Okoye at the moment, Nakia appreciated what Okoye considered company.

Nakia knew why she was in the Royal Talon Flyer. She was a new Dora Milaje recruit with Nakia, once. They also fell in love when they were new recruits. Nakia playfully bumped into Okoye as she was sitting alone during new recruit orientation. It took Okoye a while to warm up to Nakia’s intentions. Okoye was focused on how she could better serve her country. In time, though, she fell in love with Nakia. They would flirt during training sessions, whispering when the trainer was working with other Dora Milaje. They would kiss when their superiors weren’t paying attention. Their relationship progressed to the point where they would sneak around their living quarters to make love. 

After they both were accepted into the Dora Milaje, both had a general assignment to monitor the Golden Tribe. Then in 2009 T’Chaka decided to step down as the Black Panther. While T’Chaka remained King of Wakanda, T’Challa became the Black Panther. T’Chaka felt Okoye, because of her devotion to the Dora Milaje and Wakanda, should monitor T’Challa’s progress outside of Wakanda. T’Chaka’s assignment started to fray Nakia and Okoye’s relationship. Okoye was Okoye—always devoted to whatever mission T’Chaka or T’Challa gave her. That meant no time to send messages of any sort back to Wakanda, not even an “I’m okay” via Kimoyo beads.

T’Chaka eventually let T’Challa have more responsibilities as the Black Panther. T’Challa decided to train a successor in case something happened to him and he couldn’t challenge for the title of Black Panther at Warrior Falls. He wanted to train Shuri, but Shuri was too young. It was Okoye who suggested Nakia train to become a possible Black Panther: “My prince, I must turn down your invitation of becoming a Black Panther. But I know of someone who is as capable a fighter as I am, and who loves Wakanda as much as I do. She would be your perfect Black Panther in waiting.”

When Okoye was in Wakanda, she would practice fighting with Nakia, teaching her to fight in more of a Black Panther style while allowing her to also be able to practice throwing her ring blades. At the request of T’Challa and Okoye, Nakia started going on Black Panther missions. The Black Panther training made Nakia feel she was getting close again to Okoye, or so Nakia thought. 

T’Challa and Okoye were focused on completing their missions. Meanwhile, the things Nakia saw on her missions haunted her. Immigrants looking for asylum for various reasons. People dying of hunger and thirst. Homeless and poor people living wherever they could. Nakia wanted to do more than zoom by those people while on assignment. She resigned from the Dora Milaje and joined the War Dogs.

Joining the War Dogs meant she saw less of T’Challa and even less of Okoye. She still trained with them whenever she was in Wakanda, but it was whoever she could get in any training. And Nakia’s romantic relationship with Okoye fell apart. 

Even after T’Challa had the nerve to break up her Nigerian mission, Nakia felt things were changing. Barring a loss at Warrior Falls, T’Challa was set to be the new king of Wakanda. For now, Nakia had to come home to Wakanda and be prepared to take on the mantle of Black Panther. And maybe, in the midst of this serious preparation, Nakia could rekindle her relationship with Okoye.

When T’Challa, Okoye, and Nakia arrived at the Citadel, Okoye told Ayo to reserve some time in the Dora Milaje training room for Nakia and herself. They were to train after the coronation at Warrior Falls, while T’Challa was being administered the Heart-Shaped Herb in the City of the Dead.

Okoye walked into the Dora Milaje training room in the Citadel. It was a room with tall white walls, areas marked off for fighting like a karate dojo, and banners in every corner of the room with the Wakandan flag on them. She had her spear with her. “Nakia, I feel M’Baku’s challenge at Warrior Falls would be an excellent starting point for your training.” 

Nakia was disheartened by Okoye not calling her “my love,” like she used to when the two were in the Dora Milaje. She said nothing, but channeled her frustration by spinning her ring blades around in her hands. 

“What if, on Warrior Falls, M’Baku lost his temper and challenged you for the title of Black Panther? What if he felt you were demeaning his idea of tradition?”

Okoye and Nakia stopped in the middle of a square. “This is not M’Baku’s weapon,” Okoye said. 

“I know.”

“It may shatter his knobkerrie when it comes into contact with your blades. Or your blades could get stuck in his knobkerrie. But I want to see what you would do defensively in a battle at Warrior Falls against M’Baku.”

Okoye lunged at Nakia with her spear. Nakia held her ring blades in the air to deflect Okoye’s charge. Okoye charged at Nakia a few more times with the point and the hilt of the spear. Nakia defended herself by blocking Okoye’s attacks with her ring blades. 

After the last defended attack, Okoye went back to her side of the square. “Now show me what you would do offensively against M’Baku.”

Okoye charged at Nakia. This time, Nakia threw one of her ring blades, aiming for Okoye’s spear. The ring blade and spear flew to the opposite side of the training room. Nakia threw her other ring at Okoye, forcing Okoye to duck. Nakia charged into Okoye while she was ducking. Okoye pushed Nakia off her and stood in an offensive position. Nakia landed on her back. When she stood up, she found Okoye charging at her. Nakia was knocked down again. But Nakia stood back up and charged Okoye, knocking her off her feet. 

“That should be good enough to beat him,” Okoye said.

Nakia didn’t say anything, but a frown was on her face.

“Don’t tell me you’re still mad about those early Black Panther missions.”

“You could’ve died!”

“I have told you time and time again, if I tried to send you a message, it would’ve put the Black Panther in danger.”

“You had time to contact me between missions. And don’t give me that excuse that you serve Wakanda before you’d serve anyone else.”

“I serve my country before all else.”

Nakia groaned. 

“I understand why you went away.”

“Do you?”

Okoye helped herself up. “I’ve seen you look at some of the people we’ve encountered in our missions. How upset you’d look when I told you we couldn’t help people. And how you’d look sometimes when I was fighting someone and it looked like I was going to be beaten. We should’ve talked more after these missions. That is my fault. I’m sorry I hurt you, my love.” She walked closer to Nakia.

“Is this the part of my Black Panther training where Lord M’Baku dares to kiss me?

“No. This is where Okoye, your training partner, asks to kiss you before we resume training.”

Nakia smiled. She leaned in for a quick peck on Okoye’s lips. Okoye returned the peck and smiled before fixing her face back into a a stern look, as if she felt someone was going to see what they deemed unprofessional behavior in the Dora Milaje training room. She walked over to her spear and picked it up. “We do not know how mighty the Jabari really are, let alone the strength of M’Baku. It’s best to train for any and all possible tactics M’Baku may come up with to defeat you.”

“I don’t have my ring blades.”

“Which brings me to my next question: What if M’Baku somehow took your ring blades and you had to fight with your bare hands against his knobkerrie?”

After the Tribal Council meeting concerning Ulysses Klaue, T’Challa, Okoye, Nakia, and other Dora Milaje flew to Mount Bashenga, the headquarters of the Wakandan Design Group, via Dragon Flyer. Ayo informed the trio about new technology Shuri felt the three should have before they were to fly to Busan, the location Klaue was believed to be currently based in.

“You’re always deep in thought, my love,” Okoye said to Nakia inside the Wakandan Design Group building.

T’Challa stopped briefly before realizing he’d be run over by Dora Milaje if he didn’t keep moving. “No one told me you two are back together. I nearly stopped in my sandals.”

“That’s because we’ve just gotten back together,” Nakia said. “Sexual frustration makes you do things.”

“Okoye just said you were deep in thought.”

Nakia sighed. “It’s nice to be home, but I still think of the world outside Wakanda. We could provide those people with some of our resources.”

“I don’t agree,” T’Challa said. “We are safer as an isolated country. You know how Klaue has stolen from us and armed our country’s enemies with our weapons. And you know he’s planning to do the same in Busan. We can’t allow more of the same from outsiders.”

“T’Challa is right,” Okoye said.

“I think you’re both wrong. There are countries outside Wakanda that could only dream about being as advanced as we are.”

The three arrived at the Wakanda Design Group headquarters. They entered the facility as the rest of the Dora Milaje fell back. Shuri met the three at the entrance of the Wakandan Design Group and greeted Nakia and Okoye by name. Shuri greeted T’Challa with a Wakanda Forever salute. “My king,” Shuri said with a smirk.

T’Challa and Shuri did their special handshake before asking about if Nakia, Okoye, and he were going to Busan. Shuri looked at Nakia and Okoye in disbelief. “I thought you two broke up when Nakia joined the War Dogs.”

Nakia nodded. “We’ve gotten back together.”

Okoye smiled. “In a way.”

“You sure the three of you aren’t going to fight all the way to Busan?”

“We don’t agree with the future of Wakanda,” Okoye said, “but we’re putting that aside for this mission. We can fight when we get back to Wakanda.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want you two doing anything else on the way to Busan, either. You know what I mean.”

Shuri introduced the three to their car they would be using in Busan, along with communication devices and Kimoyo beads for T’Challa. Shuri also gave T’Challa and Nakia self-lacing shoes that didn’t make noise, to make it easier to sneak around if either of them needed to be the Black Panther. Then Shuri showed the two T’Challa’s Black Panther Habit and two mannequins with panther tooth necklaces. One was strung with dark thread; the other, gold. “I prefer not to be seen,” T’Challa said, taking the necklace with the darker string.

Nakia took the gold necklace. “Oh, so I’m supposed to be like the decoy.”

“My apologies, Nakia. We didn’t want to get confused when we made the necklaces, so we made them different colors. But the necklaces function the same.”

Shuri connected the necklaces to their Vibranium tattoos. Both T’Challa and Nakia followed Shuri’s instructions to tell the necklace to put on a Habit. The necklaces concealed Black Panther Habits that provided better coverage than the Habit T’Challa started wearing when he first became the Black Panther. Their Habit practice consisted of T’Challa kcking around one of the necklace mannequins and Nakia doing her best to prevent Shuri’s lab into turning into a shrapnel heap.

T’Challa wasn’t the fastest person Nakia and Okoye knew from Wakanda, even with the aid of the Heart-Shaped Herb. They weren’t surprised when, in Busan, Klaue had a head start over all of them after the brawl in the illegal gambling room. And especially T’Challa. Okoye loosened one of her Kimoyo beads and threw it on one of the cars Shuri reserved for them. Nakia and Okoye took the other car.

Nakia was able to catch up with the sport-utility vehicle that housed some of Klaue’s minions. Klaue’s minions inside the car attempted to shoot the car in an attempt to disable it. Nakia and Okoye weren’t phased, since the car had a Vibranium shell. 

Nakia growled after following Klaue’s car for a few blocks. “They’re still getting away.”

“Let me stop them.”

“I have a Panther Habit now. I think I can stop them.” Nakia activated her Panther Habit.

“By yourself? I don’t think so. And I don’t know how to drive.”

“How don’t you know how to drive?”

“Do you really think I have time to attempt to drive around Wakanda? Stay in the car and follow Klaue. Cover me.”

“All right. Geez.”

Okoye was able to stop Klaue’s minions with her spear. After Okoye recovered her spear, Nakia caught up with Klaue. Knowing Klaue converted his arm into some sort of weapon, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen to her car. She took off her seatbelt. She had a Panther Habit now. She’d be safe in a car crash.

Klaue shot Nakia’s car with some sort of sonic blast. After Nakia’s car exploded, Nakia was able to ride a piece of debris that was hurtling forward. She was able to catch up with Okoye, only to find Okoye surfing on what was the roof of the car. Nakia hopped off of her piece of debris to get on Okoye’s debris. “I tried to save you!” Nakia said.

“I’m here to protect you and T’Challa. I don’t need saving. But I accept your answer.”

Nakia hugged Okoye. Okoye kept a stoic face but chuckled at Nakia hugging her. She was only alarmed with another SUV pulling up behind Nakia. “You might want to take your Habit off,” Okoye whispered to Nakia. Someone’s coming.”

Nakia was back in her undercover pantsuit by the time Everett Ross’ SUV pulled up around their wreck.

Nakia groaned and flopped on Okoye’s bed in Okoye’s quarters in the Citadel. “How many people know I’m a Black Panther now?”

Okoye sat beside Nakia. As she was not needed for any Dora Milaje tasks for the rest of the day, she had stripped down to a bra and panties. “Not many.”

“Except for Everett Ross and everyone in that CIA office that works for him. And whoever took Klaue out of custody.” Ross and some other officers from the Central Investigation Agency based in Busan were able to apprehend Klaue. The plan was for Ross to interrogate Klaue. Then the CIA would release Klaue to T’Challa, Nakia, and Okoye to face justice in Wakanda. But both the CIA and Wakanda failed to identify some of Klaue’s associates. These unknown associates were able to locate the CIA’s black site in Busan and attempt to bomb and shoot it up. T’Challa was able to shield himself over the grenade thrown into the black site. Meanwhile, while Ross was trying to shield Nakia from the gunfire, Nakia activated her Black Panther suit, pushed Ross to the ground, and shielded _him_ from the gunfire. Unable to track Klaue or his associates, T’Challa, Nakia, and Okoye left Busan and the CIA to figure out their next steps with their black site in Busan. “What if Klaue’s associates come after me?”

“No one can find you here in Wakanda, Nakia.”

“But what if they find me when I return to the War Dogs? I can stay here for my safety, but my calling isn’t here. And War Dogs don’t usually team up for our safety. You know that, Okoye. And what about W’Kabi? He looked like he was going to attack T’Challa. Where can I go, besides the Jabari, for safety? Will the Jabari even want me? You know how M’Baku feels about Shuri. And what if I’m not in Wakanda but you are? Or you’re with T’Challa and I’m not with both of you?”

Okoye stretched out on her bed. “My love, you have too much on your mind right now. Relax. We will get to these matters when—no, if—the time comes. As long as it’s not in way of serving my country...”

Nakia sighed. 

“I’ll be beside you whatever you choose to do.”

Okoye rolled on top of Nakia. 

“Oh, so this is how you want me to relax.”

“Yes.”

Okoye stroked Nakia’s right cheek before going in for a kiss. The kiss started out heartfelt, as if the two were apologizing for all the things that kept them apart prior to Nakia coming back to Wakanda after T’Chaka’s death. The kiss gradually became a lustful kiss, a kiss between two people who missed exploring each other in various living quarters for the Dora Milaje, including when Okoye received her own private quarters. 

Nakia realized how much she missed Okoye’s touch when she felt Okoye’s tongue licking up and down her neck. In that moment she realized how long she went without feeling someone intentionally touching her in a sensual way. Her eyes were wide as Okoye shifted her licks to small kisses. “Oh, Bast,” Nakia said, nearly breathless. 

“Relax, Nakia.”

“I am relaxing.” Okoye returned to licking Nakia’s neck as a smile formed on Nakia’s face.

When Okoye moved to taking off the buttoned blouse Nakia wore from the blouse’s top button, Nakia reached for the bottom of the blouse. She wanted to see what Okoye was going to do to her next, and she couldn’t wait to find out. 

“Take off your bra,” Okoye whispered.

Nakia pushed off her unbuttoned blouse and threw it beside Nakia’s bed. She unsnapped her bra and threw it in the same direction she threw her blouse.

Okoye gently pushed Nakia back on the bed. Nakia hated to admit it to herself, but Okoye knew how to frustrate Nakia, to make Nakia long for her touch. Okoye kissed and licked all over Nakia’s stomach. She stuck her tongue in Nakia’s navel, swirling it around. Okoye made Nakia plead to have Okoye’s mouth on one of her nipples. It was one of those things that stuck after Nakia and Okoye started getting intimate with each other. And, apparently, it was something Nakia missed after being away from Okoye for so long.

When Nakia reached her limit of Okoye teasing her, Nakia guided Okoye to her left nipple. “Do you want me to suck it?” Okoye asked.

“Yes, please.”

Okoye took Nakia’s left nipple and took it into her mouth. Nakia watched in amazement. Okoye wasn’t kidding when she missed Nakia.

“Oh, Bast, you remembered how much I liked my nipples sucked.” Nakia looked to her right and let out a sharp exhale when she saw and felt Okoye rolling around her right nipple with Okoye’s left hand.

After Okoye was done sucking on Nakia’s nipple, Okoye started kissing Nakia’s stomach. Nakia placed her hands on Okoye’s head. “Yes. Please.”

Okoye stopped kissing her on her stomach. 

“Why are you stopping?” Nakia asked Okoye.

“Your pants are still on.”

“Well, I forgot my pants were still on.”

“Help me get them off.”

Nakia unzipped her pants as Okoye pulled her pants off of her body.

“What about my underwear?”

Okoye pulled Nakia’s underwear off. She resumed kissing Nakia’s stomach. Nakia took another sharp inhale. “I love how you tease me.”

Okoye smiled. “Is it cliche to say I’m a general in the bedroom?”

“It is. But it’s true.”

Okoye continued avoiding giving Nakia head. Nakia didn’t say anything or moan as Okoye kissed her stomach and the insides of her thighs. Okoye held Nakia steady, or tried to, as Okoye continued to tease Nakia. Nakia believed Okoye could sense Nakia’s frustration as Okoye was holding her. 

Then Okoye went between Nakia’s legs. With every flick of Okoye’s tongue on Nakia’s clit, with every lick on Nakia’s slit, waves of pleasure coursed through Nakia’s body. Nakia reflexively held Okoye’s head down, as she wanted more of what Okoye was doing to her.

Okoye’s thumb stroking Nakia’s clit didn’t have the same effect Okoye’s tongue did on the same part. But Nakia understood Okoye needed to rest her tongue after licking her after a long period of time. 

Okoye went between Nakia’s legs again. The sensations this time were stronger and radiated through Nakia body faster. Okoye kept her steady, anticipating the moment when Nakia would reach her climax. Nakia watched as Okoye lingered between her legs, remembering what Nakia liked before they drifted away. Okoye looking up as she was eating Nakia triggered something in her. Nakia started moaning and speaking jibberish. She rolled her eyes as her body started to shake. Her vision faded to white for a moment.

Okoye climbed into bed and spooned Nakia from the back. As Nakia felt parts of Okoye’s bare skin on her back, she thought about Okoye being a different person—a bit playful, a bit sillier, a lot more protective of Nakia—in the confines of her bedroom, as opposed to everywhere else in Wakanda.

The next day, before Okoye and Nakia were to commence training in the Dora Milaje training room, Okoye pulled Nakia out of the room. “Nakia, I have to get you to the River Tribe right now.”

“Why?”

Okoye told Nakia about a stranger appearing in Wakanda, finding his way to the Citadel with the help of W’Kabi and the Border Tribe. W’Kabi would introduce the man to the tribal council. The man’s name was Erik Stevens, a Massachusetts Institute of Technology graduate and an operative in the CIA. T’Challa wondered why Stevens wasn’t in the Busan black site. It was revealed this Erik Stevens, who went by the nickname of “Killmonger,” befriended Klaue and managed to kill him after Klaue evaded the clutches of T’Challa, Nakia, and Okoye. Then Killmonger revealed why he killed Klaue. Klaue worked with N’Jobu to help smuggle weapons out of Wakanda. N’Jobu’s smuggling caused N’Jobu to be murdered by T’Chaka. T’Chaka’s mistake in killing N’Jobu was he left his his son Erik—born N'Jadaka—without a father, and especially a father connected to the Golden Tribe. Killmonger even had his father’s ring and a Vibranium tattoo under his lip to prove his Golden Tribe lineage. Killmonger challenged T’Challa to a duel at Warrior Falls. He didn’t want to wait weeks. He wanted to fight now.

Okoye led Nakia to Shuri’s lab. Near Shuri’s lab was a maglev train that had a route from the Great Mound to the center of the River Tribe. Okoye gave Nakia a peck on her lips as the train was arriving to its stop. “My heart is with you, my love.”

Nakia stepped on the train and headed to the River Tribe.

Killmonger threw both T’Challa and Zuri, who tried to stop T’Challa, off of Warrior Falls. He turned to the stunned audience watching the fight from the Falls. “I know there’s someone who wants to challenge my title of king.” He looked around the Falls. “I saw you in Busan. He had a Black Panther suit, and you did too.” Killmonger found who he was looking for. “You.”

Nakia stepped toward Killmonger, wearing her River Tribe clothing. Her ring blades were in hand. “Yes, it was me. I’ve been training for this moment in case something happened to T’Challa, just like T’Challa was trained and did missions as the Black Panther before he was king.”

“You ain’t from the Golden Tribe. Royalty isn’t in your blood, shorty.”

“I don’t care about being royalty. I care about my country.”

Nakia lunged at Killmonger with her ring blades. Killmonger met her with his broken-down spear, now refashioned as two separate blades. Nakia knew that, unless she did something clever, and fast, Killmonger would throw Nakia off of Warrior Falls just like he did T’Challa and Zuri. 

Nakia placed the ring blades by her side. Killmonger laughed and lunged his blades at Nakia. Nakia avoided his blades and used a leg sweep to knock Killmonger off his feet. Most of the tribes cheered for Nakia when Killmonger fell. The Border Tribe was noticeably silent after the leg sweep. They remained silent as Nakia knocked the larger of Killmonger’s blades out his hands. Nakia ducked before Killmonger could stab her with the other blade.

With Killmonger down, Nakia ran to a far edge of Warrior Falls. Nakia knew she lacked the height and weight of Killmonger to do anything physical. She hoped her idea would be enough to stop Killmonger without resorting to murder.

When Killmonger stood up and charged at Nakia, Nakia threw the ring blade that was closer to her right hand at Killmonger’s face. The ring blade nicked a part of Killmonger’s forehead before returning to Nakia. The nick on Killmonger’s forehead started to bleed. Killmonger covered the area around his right eye.

“You have been injured,” Nakia said to Killmonger. “Do you yield?”

“No.”

“The wound over your eye is bleeding. It is not possible for us to continue our fight. Do you yield?”

“_No._”

W’Kabi and a Border Tribe nurse stepped out into the fighting pool. While the nurse tended to Killmonger’s wound, W’Kabi whispered something in Killmonger’s ear. Killmonger stood up after his wound was bandaged up and the blood around his eye cleaned. “I yield. But this ain’t over, Queen.” Escorted by the Border Tribe, Killmonger left Warrior Falls. 

There was a lot on Nakia’s mind after her win. Killmonger was still in Wakanda, and until she felt like he was contained in some way, she didn’t feel at ease. And then T’Challa and Zuri were dead. She barely noticed when the former second-in-command shaman to Zuri proclaimed her the Black Panther. It felt like only Okoye sensed the fear in her eyes, even as she calmly celebrated Nakia’s win with a Wakanda Forever salute.

The ancestral plane the Heart-Shaped Herb took Nakia was a place Nakia knew could only exist in dreams. Purple auroras lit up the sky. The land was all grassland and there were few acacia trees. It was a far cry from Wakanda and even the Jabari Land.

Nakia wandered around the ancestral plane, looking for several people. First off, one of her relatives. Secondly, T’Challa and Zuri. The three of them hailed from different tribes, but T’Challa and Zuri were close to her. Surely the ancestral plane could make an exception for Nakia to see T’Challa and Zuri.

A woman appeared in front of Nakia. It was Nakia’s late grandmother. Nakia ran and hugged her grandmother; her grandmother hugged her back. “Nakia, what are you doing here?”

“Umakhulu, I am the Black Panther now. And I guess that means I am acting queen of Wakanda now.”

“Oh? I thought only members of the Golden Tribe could be Black Panthers.”

“T’Challa wanted me to be one if anything happened to him, and Okoye’s been training me.”

“I see.”

“Have you seen T’Challa here? Or Zuri?”

“Not since my death, no.”

“You mean....”

“They’re not here, Nakia.”

When Nakia woke up from the dirt of the City of the Dead, she knew she had to find T’Challa and Zuri.

It felt weird for Nakia to see Okoye salute her with the Wakanda Forever salute and call Nakia “my queen.” Getting accustomed to the salute wasn’t a part of training to be the Black Panther. But Nakia always accepted Okoye was loyal to her role as general of the Dora Milaje. It made some of Nakia’s initial shock wear off. 

“What is your first order of business, my Queen?”

Nakia cleared her throat, knowing she couldn’t call Okoye by her name now outside of Okoye’s quarters. “General, please don’t say I sound crazy when I tell you this.”

“I would never call you crazy.”

“In the City of the Dead, I met my grandmother on the ancestral plane. And she told me T’Challa and Zuri were not there. General, I think T’Challa and Zuri are alive.”

“We saw them get thrown off the cliff by Killmonger. How could anyone survive falling from those heights?”

“I don’t know. For all our advanced technology, we may not know the full geography of Wakanda. Is it possible to send out some sort of missing person report for T’Challa and Zuri?”

“I can send one out.”

“And can you send some of the Dora to the Jabari Lands?”

Okoye gave Nakia a scornful look. “You want me to sacrifice some of the Dora Milaje to the Jabari?”

“We have no choice, General. T’Challa and Zuri might be there. Maybe they can get there before M’Baku does something to them.”

Okoye took a breath. “I will send Ayo and Xoliswa to the Jabari Lands to search for T’Challa and Zuri.” Okoye saluted Nakia and went on her way to do what Nakia asked for her.

Sharing a bed with Okoye was also weird. Nakia had no quarters in the Citadel. Taking T’Challa’s bedroom felt weird to her, and she didn’t want to share space with Queen Mother Ramonda or Shuri. In the privacy of Okoye’s quarters, Okoye spooned her and it felt like Okoye was shielding her from the world outside. But outside Okoye’s quarters, Nakia was the Queen and the Black Panther, and Okoye was her general. Nakia would at least get used to Okoye’s service in a professional capacity soon. She was expecting to get her own bedroom in the Citadel in the future.

Their peace was broken up by a message flickering on one of Okoye’s Kimoyo beads. Okoye woke up and examined her beads. Then she woke Nakia up. “My love, Killmonger and some of the Border Tribe are invading Mount Bashenga. The others are holding the shamans in the City of the Dead hostage. And one of them is en route to Killmonger with a Heart- Shaped Herb.”

“I knew he’d find his way back.”

“They’ve taken the maglev trains hostage. They’ve taken some weapons, some things from the Wakandan Design Group labs, and an aircraft hostage. They plan to fly their aircraft out to the United Kingdom. A rogue War Dog plans to intercept the aircraft on a military base there. Meanwhile we believe Killmonger and W’Kabi will head to the Citadel to overthrow you.”

“Is Shuri okay?”

“She’s hiding in a secret compartment in her lab. She managed to secure some weaponry for herself and you. She was the one who contacted me. She also wants you to know Killmonger took T’Challa’s old suit.”

Nakia rolled out of bed. “He thinks he is king already.” She scoffed. “I guess I have to be queen now. General, get dressed.” She looked at her own body. “I will do the same. Is there someone who can escort the Queen Mother out of the Golden City?”

“I can send one of the Dora Milaje on a land vehicle and have them drive out of Wakanda.“

“Good. Assemble the rest of the Dora Milaje into a Dragon Flyer. We’re meeting Killmonger at Mount Bashenga.”

Nakia and Okoye were already at a disadvantage on Mount Bashenga. Even though Nakia was now stronger through the aid of the Heart-Shaped Herb, they were still outmatched by the Border Tribe alone, not to mention the Border Tribe’s war rhinoceroses and now-Heart-Shaped Herb powered Killmonger. 

Nakia, in her Panther Habit, Okoye, and the remaining Dora Milaje stepped out of the Dragonflyer. “The Dora Milaje and I will stop the Border Tribe. You go find Shuri.”

Nakia couldn’t resist briefly looking back before heading into the Wakandan Design Group to look for Shuri. As she watched Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje fight the Border Tribe, she prayed to Bast in her head that Okoye would be okay.

Nakia wasn’t surprised that the first thing she and Shuri encountered were Border Tribe members at one of the exits of the Wakandan Design Group. While Shuri was able to take some of them out with her Vibranium Gauntlets, Nakia took out some of them with ring blades Shuri designed for her, fortified with an electric charge. She had to kick and punch the other tribe members. If anything, the battle between Shuri, Okoye and the Dora Milaje, and Nakia and the Border Tribe was enough to keep their aircraft from leaving Wakanda. 

Then there was one of the war rhinos, specifically the one that had W’Kabi as its rider. The rhino charged towards her.

Nakia knew she couldn’t risk getting gored by the rhino, even if she was wearing a Vibranium suit. She held her hands out to grab the rhino horn. To her relief, she was able to get the rhino’s horn from attempting to go through her. The rhino tried to free itself from Nakia’s hands, but gave up. Nakia let go of the rhino’s horn. The rhino looked sadly at Nakia.

“Uh...run away, rhino. Be free!”

The rhino ran in the opposite direction, and without W’Kabi, who stepped off the rhino and tried to punch Nakia. Nakia could feel W’Kabi’s attempts at punching her in her Panther Habit, but they did no harm to her. Nakia was able to defeat W’Kabi with a few carefully placed punches, knocking him out.

Nakia then went down. She turned around after falling to her elbows. It was Killmonger in T’Challa’s old Panther Habit. “What’s good, Queen? Or should I say ‘usurper to the throne?’”

Nakia stood up. “I thought you were the usurper here. I defeated you at Warrior Falls. If you want to be king, you have to defeat me there.”

“How can someone from the River Tribe not say they are an usurper?”

“I’m tired. Let’s get this over with.”

If Killmonger didn’t steal T’Challa’s old Panther Habit and take a Heart-Shaped Herb, Nakia knew she could easily defeat Killmonger. As it was now, however, they were equally strong as each other. And Killmonger had the advantage because he was a trained fighter. 

Nakia attacked Killmonger with her rings. She threw some punches and kicks. But it wasn’t enough. She found herself flat against the helipad landing area, with Killmonger hovering over her falling body. Around the same time, she saw members of the Border Tribe surround Okoye and the Dora Milaje. Killmonger pulled at her face, attempting to take her mask off. “Why won’t your mask come off?”

“River Tribe glue,” Nakia sarcastically said. “Strongest stuff in Wakanda.”

Nakia saw in the distance Ayo and Xoliswa. Nakia assumed Okoye must have told them to come back because of the siege of Killmonger and the Border Tribe. Then she saw M’Baku leading the rest of the Jabari Tribe to Mount Bashenga. It took moments for part of the Jabari Tribe to surround the Border Tribe members around the Dora Milaje, and the other part to surround Killmonger.

The representatives of Wakanda’s tribes—now with M’Baku representing the Jabari Tribe—and Ramonda, Shuri, Okoye, and the Dora Milaje were present when Nakia, wearing traditional Wakandan dress in black, walked into the tribal council room. Nakia was more comfortable walking into groups of people she didn’t know to pick up intel as opposed to walking into this tribal council. As she sat in the seat reserved for the Black Panther, she decided to fake it until she made it, as Shuri would say.

“The Tribal—”

M'Kathu, the leader of the Border Tribe, interrupted Okoye. “I would like to clarify I was not involved in the siege at Mount Bashenga. I tried to get W’Kabi to stop planning the siege. I tried to help him understand Queen Nakia is our ruler of Wakanda. He wouldn’t hear of it. He was convinced N'Jadaka was cheated of his throne. I wish I could’ve done more.”

“You did what you could, M’Kathu,” Okoye said. “In the end, W’Kabi decided to go down with N'Jadaka.” A pause. “The Tribal Council would like to welcome M’Baku to the Council. His decisions to keep T’Challa and Zuri alive in the Jabari Lands and his bravery in leading his men against Killmonger and the Border Tribe rebels have proved that, despite the remoteness and traditional methodology of the Jabari Tribe, M’Baku and the Jabari Tribe have always been loyal to Wakanda.”

M’Baku smiled at Okoye. “When was I disloyal to Wakanda. I questioned T’Challa on his ability to lead this country. I don’t doubt this now.”

“The Border Tribe rebels have been imprisoned in the Golden City. Killmonger was stripped of his false strength of the Black Panther. He is also imprisoned in the Golden City, but away from the Border Tribe. 

“T’Challa and Zuri are still healing in the Jabari Lands. Ayo left a couple of her Kimoyo beads with them, and they were able to contact me. 

“Technically T’Challa was not defeated at Warrior Falls. He could return to his titles of King and Black Panther, but he has decided to recognize Nakia’s victory against Killmonger at Warrior Falls. When he is well enough to return to the Golden City, he will be Nakia’s advisor. Nakia will remain queen of Wakanda and the Black Panther. 

The Tribal Council applauded. Okoye broke out of her stern demeanor and mouthed to Nakia “Congratulations, my love.” Nakia smiled at Okoye. 

“After the Klaue affair and the Border Tribe siege, T’Challa also feels Wakanda should open its borders.”

“I agree with T’Challa,” Nakia said. “I don’t want our resources to go to war or to uprisings. There are people outside of Wakanda that are suffering from hunger, from homeless, from food insecurity. We may not be able to solve all of the world’s ills, but we can soothe some of them.”

“Does the council agree with Queen Nakia’s proposal?” Okoye asked. 

One by one the council agreed on Nakia’s proposal. It was unanimous.

“The Tribal Council has decided to share some of Wakanda’s resources with other countries.”

Nakia and Okoye smiled at each other again as the council applauded.

Nakia, dressed in a formal green dress, and Okoye, in her Dora Milaje armor, climbed inside the Royal Talon Flyer. “If I had a say in opening Wakanda’s borders, I would refuse.”

“Okoye.”

“But this is a new age for Wakanda. And I’m not one to go against the word of my Queen, because I serve my country.”

“I know, I know.”

The two had a quick heartfelt kiss before Okoye sat at the controls of the Royal Talon Flyer and Nakia sat behind her.

“To the United Nations.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

The two left Wakanda behind, but this time they would be coming back together, and Nakia was here to stay for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Umakhulu: Xhosa word for “grandmother.”


End file.
